Aircraft are generally required to have external lights. External lights, such as navigation lights can assist in making the heading and location of aircraft more visible to observers while the aircraft is in flight. Navigation lights are generally located toward the wing tips and on an aft portion of the aircraft. External lights such as navigation lights are, however, limited in their usefulness in illuminating surfaces of the aircraft on which they are located.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more inadequacies or disadvantages associated with existing aircraft lighting techniques and/or use of visible underside surfaces of an aircraft, or to at least to provide a useful alternative thereto.